


I'll Buy You Pineapples

by koshitsu_kamira



Series: Little Piece of Heaven [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/koshitsu_kamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn't understand Sehun's fascination with small dicks until he met Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Buy You Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Little Piece of Heaven AU with yuraxchan ♥. Kyungsoo and Jongin's background story.

It was flat, decided Kyungsoo, undeniably so, no matter which angle he chose to inspect the object in question, even when he reviewed the material surrounding the article - polyester derivatives, cotton and linen included - it remained offensively smooth, defying gravity, kinetic energy, his supposedly burning stare, not even showing the slightest bump be it 6 AM or PM. The surface was so level, unbroken that he was sure it was constantly perpendicular to every surface its owner walked on, well, except for sleeping, then it must be parallel to the bed, the mattress, the wooden floor - altogether, he mused, eyes still fixed on the faded black area, the drawstrings swinging about, this was Oh Sehun’s fault. Indeed, Sehun ought to shoulder the blame since his obsession with phallic entities was the direct cause of his suffering, the pain he had been bearing for three impossibly long months now while trying to find out how big Kim Jongin was - not.

Honestly speaking, Do Kyungsoo frequently questioned his life choices - at least thrice a day - the topics ranging from breakfast options - he really should have reheated that pad thai - one night stands - the cute guy from the Science Department had no finesse at all - but most regularly he would revisit the exact reasons why he was friends with a living, walking beanpole who was into miniscule dicks. Unfortunately - for the vegetable and maybe the people after his inflated ass - his best friend was veritably fixated on human male reproductive organs, especially which lacked in each dimension - diameter, length, weight - that in turn made his sexual life virtually non-existent as he was continuously salivating for a teeny piece of cock. This disturbing facet of Sehun’s personality hadn’t induced tension in their friendship - despite Kyungsoo barely avoiding throwing up whenever bite sized penises came up in their conversations - seeing that his prefered sizes all lay in the normal and upward interval, although he wasn’t a size queen, he was just more inclined to a good fill - until the aforementioned Kim Jongin appeared, along with his mindbogglingly oblate crotch.

Visually examining groins was a habit Kyungsoo acquired in high school via his close association with the neighbour kid, in sum skinny, sharp, protruding bones, horrible braces to correct his speech deficiency, tutoring him in literature in spite of being his junior - Kyungsoo might have been a genius at Mathematics, yet eloquence in general seemed to elude him, his compositions bafflingly simplistic, like he was a “kindergartener about to enter elementary school” claimed his teacher. In order to avoid repeating a tedious academic year, Kyungsoo trudged over to the apartment on the opposite, every single Friday afternoon, hunching over poetry and prose, agonizing, sweating blood, his precious blood cells for hours on end so he wouldn’t be left in dust by his grademates. Naturally, they bonded over mutual suffering and frustration, Sehun unable to comprehend the mystery of Kyungsoo perpetually forgetting verse forms, the exact metre count in a Byronic Stanza, the exquisite motives in Ulysses; nonetheless he somehow managed to snag his agonizing senior a solid 75% for accumulated average, which he still regarded as his greatest feat - and a miracle, a true deus ex machina - in the two decades he spent on planet Earth. He respectively earned a nice score on his Calculus final, losing measly 13 points out of the standard 100, courtesy of the grumpy upperclassman who had been studying university material by himself, already preparing for college admissions, perfecting his skills, building lexical knowledge so he could snatch a full scholarship. Hence nobody was quite surprised when young Do Kyungsoo, shortest boy in the whole institution, was admitted to the Mathematics program at Kyunghee, his presence at the year end ceremony akin to a giant grey nimbostratus actively blotting out the warm sunlight, listening stone-faced to the long-winded laude of the overexcited principal.

Whilst Kyungsoo struggled to pass Calculus and Recitation, Physics, Chemistry, Biology and Philosophy - seriously why, he whined, emptying his mug of dark, sugary sludge dubbed coffee, squinting at his note on Plato, absently mumbling “only the dead have seen the end of war” that he had underlined four times - the next door noodle - Sehun was born prey, A+ bottom of the food chain material, hence the references - graduated, following him to the same university, having applied to the Department of Chinese Language. Sehun’s entrance to Kyunghee didn’t affected Kyungsoo’s schedule in any manner - the Seoul campus was big enough after all, their dormitories located at the North and South gates, a good 20 minute walk separately - plus Sehun was drowning in Han characters, complex sentences, history and culture studies, moreover that semester Kyungsoo took up on charity cases - ill-fated freshmen wrestling with basic Algebra - for extra credits, volunteer experience, mandatory if he wanted to find a decent governmental position. Amid the bottomless pool of Math stricken students was a certain puppy-like individual called Kim Jongin, hair invariably obscuring his sleepy gaze, thighs so deliciously thick and plush looking that Kyungsoo had to call dibs on the opportunity to guide him over the notions of Calculus - including palming, massaging those legs - and wage a smaller war with Byun from Journalism and Communication - he won by throwing an unsuspecting Kim Joonmyeon under the bus, or rather thrusting him into Baekhyun’s awaiting arms, the poor Law undergraduate shuffling oddly, wincing in his seat for an entire week afterwards.

Kim Jongin, huge connoisseur of modern Literature, Linguistics, mint chocolate, dogs and paper bags, turned out to be a legitimate sweetheart, a shy, fidgeting pup, a luscious smelling cinnamon roll Kyungsoo desperately wanted to taste test, sink his teeth into the warm buns, lick the icing off its surface, saliva pooling in his mouth at the sinful thoughts, shamelessly checking out the younger’s backside, one he would seriously love to tap. It was an ingrained reflex - hours spent with Sehun sorting peens into established classes according to the bulge proportions - that made his attention shift to the front panes of Jongin’s distressed jeans, his inbuilt radar pinging, once, twice, the imaginary screen spelling ‘target located’, his goodbye stuck midway as he confirmed the fact that Sehun could finally get laid, which was freaking unfair - he claimed the freshie first. He pondered whether to report the specimen to the beanpole or not, then discarded their Bro Code approximately 30 seconds later; he could always self-reflect down the road, hindsight is 20/20 nonetheless, furthermore having accepted the Pareto Principle that claimed 20% of the causes were the origin for 80% of the effects, meant his job was to minimize the input values in this particular model, and he’d be probably safe. Thus, brushing his internal crises aside, he asked out a pink cheeked Jongin over an overpriced pumpkin spice latte he had ordered in the moments his brain short-circuited, the subsequent events - cheap bistro dates, movie nights on Wednesdays, very private study sessions in the library consulting room second to the left - leading to them snuggling on Kyungsoo’s single bed on a dreary weekend, their limbs tangled up in the sheets, hair mussed, hovering between alertness and unconsciousness.

Kyungsoo, unaccustomed to sleeping in, stirred awake around 10 AM, stretching lightly in Jongin’s loose embrace, careful not to rouse his snuffling boyfriend, when he caught something definitely interesting in his periphery - a modest bump at the range of the crotch, indicating a morning wood - a branch or a sprig maybe, to be completely accurate - which compelled him to crawl closer to the object of his fascination so he could verify its existence. Even though they had been together for the better part of the Fall semester, Jongin insistently held the fort, that equaled to no progression in skinship other than holding hands, light petting, necking or making out on a daily basis, accumulating in the most severe case of blue balls Kyungsoo had experienced in his life, previously having been used to satisfying his sexual appetite several times a week. Since the awkward incident when he lashed out at the younger, inquiring testily if he was asexual, had an erectile disfunction or else, resulting in Jongin avoiding him neatly, turning off his phone, skipping badminton practices claiming he had caught a bad cold, meaning Kyungsoo broke down on the fifth consequent day, handing out death threats to mutual acquaintances, until he was able to trap the boy utilizing the extorted information to his advantage, squishing the daylight out of him, and muttering apologies into his neck; Kyungsoo figured he was better off waiting - impatiently - for Jongin to open up about his issue. He was slowly - at a snail’s pace - getting there, letting Kyungsoo occasionally rut against him - his heavenly inner thighs - his face flushing red as ripe, juicy tomatoes in August, blurting out snippets on his problem at random intervals, nibbling anxiously on his lips anytime Kyungsoo told him it was alright, pecking his swollen, wet mouth, allowing the elder to palm him over his extremely suffocating, not to mention ridiculously colourful underwear - Kyungsoo would have happily sued Migo for producing such atrocious boxers, but he had a clue that Jongin would just find another brand carrying worse clothing - gradually warming up to the concept of tiny dicks, willing to experience the rare spectacle for - not strictly - Jongin’s benefit. His boyfriend trusted him enough to experiment, discover his sexuality, his bravery touching Kyungsoo, who admired his resolution, showing him consideration in exchange, leaving him space, breathing room, keeping himself in check, so that their relationship could grow in the nurturing, healthy environment they had created together.

With the knowledge in mind that recently Jongin had been less skittish concerning specific activities, Kyungsoo leaned in to nose near the erection, breathing, savouring the musk, using kittenish licks to outline the form, suspension accelerating his pulse, the tang of the precum settling on his taste buds. His boyfriend shifted minutely above the sheets, his whimpers muffled by the pillows, chest rising rapidly with the quiet, pleasured hiccups he expelled while Kyungsoo blowed on his manhood, water droplets condensing on the thin sweatpants the other wore to sleep, hands moving firmly, languidly, kneading pliant muscles cushioning his head in a sensual cradle. Anticipation was the sole reason Kyungsoo suppressed his desire to wreck the boy spread before him, eyes feasting on lean muscles, skin glowing bronze, corral blooming across his chest, committing the enticing sight to his memory; ultimately Kyungsoo reached to pull at the strings holding the garment in place, tugging it gingerly over the sensitive head, the whole enlarged length, the unyielding lines of his legs, flinging it to the floor.

He wanted to scream ‘mapsosa’ - because ‘eureka’ was too mainstream for his taste - upon glimpsing what beauty lay exposed at Jongin’s lap; vaguely, he thought, he could now understand Sehun’s worrying obsession with small penises - they might appear displeasing from the outsider point of view, who often disregarded how they were paragons representing perfect human anatomy. His fingers itched to measure, uncover the secret of the golden ratio, numbers racing in his mind as he appraised the distinctly tiny dick, automatically calculating its dimensions, deliberately looming over it, inspecting from different angles until he was positive he had gotten everything mentally retained - the next instant he bowed, lips touching the tip budding with clear precum, and simply swallowed down the erection. His first reaction was one of surprise, unused to feel entirely comfortable with a cock stuffed in his mouth, since his former partners had usually possessed considerable girth which proved to be a challenge to fit inside, not even mentioning the distress his burning throat generated following a rough blowjob, living on honey tea, strawberry popsicles in the following days, relying on the tried and true method, to nurse his vocal chords back to health. It was evidently not applicable in Jongin’s case, the flared head barely tickling the back of his throat, his gag reflex staying inert, though he was diligently bobbing above the hard dick, swirling his tongue around the perimeter, feeling the sheer ribbing, veins protruding, filled with blood, a startlingly sweet flavor overwhelming his senses, his ears prickling at his boyfriend’s delighted groans - the boy was incredibly receptive to tactile stimuli to Kyungsoo’s immense joy; truthfully he was tired of sucking on unresponsive penises.

Jongin kept moaning into the cozy stillness, his body undulating, surging under the assault of sensations, the hot wetness alternating with coolness, his sobs rising in pitch, Kyungsoo’s name slipping out his lips, the comforter getting bunched under his waist, providing the ideal slant for the elder, who moved onto the scrotum, the testicles contained, flawless little globes - he swore the mathematical formula would describe them without a hitch - he delicately captured within his mouth, tracing the circumference, the velvety texture smooth, caressing, tickling his palate. Boldly, he took the second ball in, fitting it next to its twin, lapping at the sac protecting them, gently hollowing his cheek, gulping with care, nuzzling them, Jongin’s thighs starting to shake in his palms, hips stuttering frantically - in response Kyungsoo’s hand quickly shot out, forming a tight ring at the base, the younger’s back bowing off the bed, the dry orgasm taking him apart, shattering the veil of sleep, the boy startled awake by his own carnal wail. “Hyung,” he whined, shockingly timid among the wanton gasps, his legs attempting to obstruct the male in the juncture of his thighs, only to had Kyungsoo returning to his ruddy, weeping cock, dispensing half kisses on the expanse, nibbling daintily on the ridge, graze the teensy base, tongue somewhat abrasive, sending shockwaves down the nerve endings. He calmly placed the blushing head between his teeth, encasing it by his puffy lips, humming a melody while he sucked, hard, fingers still steady above the scrotum, enjoying the symphony of whines, Jongin’s soles pressing stiffly into his sides, his solid calves secure weights on his shoulder blades, the irregularly timed whimpers bouncing off the walls, echoing in the narrow space.

A particularly strong thrust caught Kyungsoo off guard, Jongin’s whole girth - effortlessly - gliding inside his mouth, bumping against the soft palate, making him jolt in shock, Jongin recoiling in response, struggling to free himself and perhaps check on the elder, his murmured, panicky “sorry” cute, but left unappreciated as Kyungsoo ducked down again, tongue wrapping around his member, head moving up and down in a quickening tempo. The lingering oversensitivity from the denied climax discernibly showed in the fashion Jongin kept thrashing beneath his lover’s enthusiastic ministrations, muscles involuntary contracting, stomach cramping, neck straining while the other doted on him, rejoicing in his reaction, briefly forgetting, ignoring his own throbbing erection curving to his abdomen, the pyjama shirt soaking up his sweat and precum. Five back and forth, sloppy rounds later Jongin came to the squelching sound of Kyungsoo gulping him down, the upper part of his throat fluttering at the tip, his hollowed cheeks milking him dry - he sprawled out on the mattress, exhausted, subsequently wheezing, staring mutely at Kyungsoo licking his softening, shrinking dick clean, his other hand shoved within his underwear so he could jerk himself off, his low keen resonating in the stuffy air between them. He watched how the elder tentatively lifted a finger glistening white to his lips, tongue darting out to taste his semen, face scrunching up in revulsion, quickly scrabbling up to the younger, smooching his ruddy cheek with mouth sticky with cum and saliva, eyes trained on Jongin’s bashful, embarrassed expression, who then crawled into his chest, tucked his head under Kyungsoo’s jaw and whimpered there incoherently when his hyung complimented on his sweet cum, the husky voice raising goosebumps along his spine.

“Let’s take a shower first,” continued Kyungsoo, vocal chords intact and wondrously working fine, “we can have breakfast outside. I’ll buy you pineapples on the way back,” purred the elder, sounding mischievous and all too ravenous, and Jongin, well, he wished the ground would swallow him up, instead of his very horny boyfriend currently fondling his jiggly ass.


End file.
